Be Who You Are
by Angel of Mercy
Summary: Another RW/SM crossover! This fic is about Ami and Rowan/Touma. Ami is having a hard time being who she really is and a certain somone is there to make her see her true self.


Be Who You Are

Be Who You Are

By: Angel of Mercy

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the Samurai Troopers/Ronin Warriors.

Dedication: To everyone who has been so nice to me, thank you!

%%(*#@)($*@

Tokyo Tower

A slim figure stood near the edge, looking over the side of the gigantic tower as the sun was setting slowly.Soft glows encircled it and embraced it tightly as it set.Shadows slowly began to envelope the city beneath, causing the city to light up brightly with the glows of the streetlights.Calming winds blew past the lone figure, causing her hair to frame her face and tickle her cheek.A soft smile lighted up on her face and she was set a glow by the light of the low sun.Knowledge shown brightly in her eyes, radiating off her intellect and wit.She had a trusting aura, someone who would listen and always have something to say.Always calm and collected, never needing to take the upper hand in anything unless needed.Never really showing her true side, only those close to her see the truth behind her silent shell.Her beauty is so innocent, a fragile water lily with breakable looking features.So modest, taking in simple little gestures or compliments more then they are meant to mean.Her spirit is strong, set in determination to accomplish anything and take any challenge.Her gaze turned heavenward and a slight smile made its way to her lips as she watched the sky.The dark clouds rumbled, sending a shiver down the small girls spine as she pulled her coat closer to her.More clouds consumed the skies, covering the heavenly blue above with a dark presence.The small goddess only smiled, holding out a fragile looking hand as small flakes fell into her hand, without melting.

"Beautiful." Ami whispered as the small snowflakes sparkled as if accepting her compliment.She sighed as she tilted her hand and the small flakes drifted off in the breeze, returning to their place among the others.Footsteps were heard from behind her and her smile grew brighter as each step grew closer.Her heart beat faster, about to explode as she was made to wait another moment longer.She turned around and her eyes met dark blue ones that were filled with happiness at the sight of her.The god before her opened his arms, welcoming her as he smiled down at her softly.

"Come on Ami, I had better get you home before your mother begins to wonder if we were abducted." He said with a soft chuckle.Ami giggled at his poor humor and ran into his arms without a second thought.She buried her head in his chest, feeling a warm feeling spreading throughout her body.The butterflies increased as her stroked her hair lightly while he clutched her small frame to his.

"Touma, what about my mother and the abductors." She said as she heard him groan.She giggled and pulled away from him as her hand reached up and ruffled his hair playfully.He leapt back from her hand and glared back her mockingly as he crossed his arms.

"Watch the hair." 

"Like there is anything to keep neat, its messy already, just the way I like it." She said in a teasing tone.Touma placed his mouth in pouting mode, turning his head away from her stubbornly.Ami giggled at this and felt all her problems melt away with her laughter.

"Ha ha." He stated flatly.He heard her giggle once more and his heart skipped a beat, hoping to hear the heavenly sound once more.He turned his gaze to her fully and found her small body shaking with laughter as she looked at him lovingly.His eyes softened, walking over to her as he took a small hand into his larger one.Her laughter stopped and she looked into his heavenly night blue eyes and she felt like she was gazing into eternity.Her eyes suddenly traveled to his lips and her heart skipped a beat as she felt an urge come to her.Her whole world disappeared and she leaned into him as their lips met in a light kiss, each filling the others mind and soul completely.Ami felt her heart begin to ache as she threw her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.She felt him stiffen for a moment, but slowly he relaxed into her embrace and kissed her back passionately.Their hearts beat as one, both there together as they held one another close and nothing was there, except them.Suddenly, they heard someone cough and the two slowly broke apart to see who had ruined their moment.

"Hate to break your fun, but we need to get downstairs or Haruka and Mamoru are going to leave without us." Seiji said as Rei stood next to him.Touma looked at his best friend and shot him a glare as he grabbed his soul mates hand and began to walk over to them.Ami sent Rei a look and her friend only replied with her own as they walked over to the stairs that led down to the bottom of the building.Ami released Touma's hand and gave him a knowing look as the latter nodded and walked ahead.Ami looked over at Rei, but the girl kept her head lowered, as she kept taking secret glances at the back of Seiji's head.Ami sighed and shook her head as she pushed Rei lightly and she ran face first into the blonde boys back.The blushing girl reeled back from the boys grasp as he tried to help her and walked ahead of the three down the steps.Ami shot Touma a sad look and the boy could only nod as he saw Seiji's calm face, but the pain reflected off his form as his shoulders were hunched forward.The three walked together in silence, not a word was uttered as they descended down the steps.Ami clutched Touma's hand for comfort and he squeezed it back as they walked into the night.Ami looked at the cars for a moment before turning her head to the street and a small smile made its way to her lips.

"I think I would like to walk." She said suddenly as everyone looked at her if she were crazy.She shot Touma a side-glance and he only grinned devilishly as he ran the other direction.Ami giggled and raced after him as they disappeared into the dark streets of the city.Shuu stared after them and just smiled at the fact of his friend being so happy.He turned to Makoto and she only nodded as she smiled as she stared after her friend. 

%*_%*#@

Ami continued to run through the streets, chasing after faint outline of Touma ahead of her.Soon he disappeared and she stopped in her tracks as she felt her heart pang in fear.

"Touma!" she called out to him as she ran forward once more.Her heart beat heavily in her chest, about ready to burst any moment as she continued to run.Suddenly, she felt a pair arms wrap around her from behind and turned to Touma grinning at her with a twinkle in his eye.She fumed at him and broke away from his arms as she glared at him hotly.His face grew a confused look and she felt all her anger leave her quickly as she looked at his puppy face.She cursed herself and crouched down and gathers some snow in her hand.

"What's wrong Ami?" he asked as he cocked his head to the side in confusion.All to soon he felt something wet hit him squarely in the face and he reeled back in surprise.He brought his hand to his face and wiped the snow away lazily as he looked at Ami, but she was nowhere in sight.He narrowed his eyes, but growled in frustration as he felt something cold connect with the back and heard giggles followed by it.He turned around and felt his eyes bug out of his head for a moment as he saw Eternal Sailor Mercury in front of him.He felt his cheeks flush as his eyes roamed her body, taking in every curve and feature.His eyes lay on her waist and he saw her gloved finger pointing upward, so he followed and saw her blushing face in front of him.The brain in his head was in total meltdown, taking in the beauty in front of him.Her eyes were like the ocean, so clear, but so deep it would take eternity to find their end.A pink tint lightened up on her cheeks and that made her even more appealing than before.Her hair had grown to her shoulders and framed her face in a pixie style.Her hair shone brightly under the slight glow of the moon through the heavy clouds and her soft lips were opened slightly as he felt his need grow for her.Her angelic wings were spread behind her and his found himself lost in a trance.

"Find something you like?" she asked in a slightly irritated tone as she frowned at his gaze.He never answered as he continued to stare at her unnerving with a small smile.Ami suddenly felt herself lost in his gaze, looking at his midnight blue eyes that were as dark as the night sky.Her gaze traveled the length of his body; taking in his muscled skin through the tight fitting clothes that were damp from the snow.Snow was sliding down his throat and into his slightly open collar as she felt herself shiver.She looked up at his unruly blue hair and the way it fell into his face boyishly and stuck up at odd angles.She shook her head and raised her hands as she sent a blizzard in his direction as he was covered in snow. 

"Hey!" he yelled as he tried to get out of his icy doom.She just smiled at him and glided over to him as she kissed his lips softly before pulling away.

"See ya tomorrow Einstein." She said playfully as she skipped down the street and into the darkness.Rowen sighed and the sign of life burned brightly on his forehead as the snow around him melted.

"She always gets the last word." He said with a playful smile as he walked towards his apartment.

%&)(&$@

Ami slowly fell onto her bed, sighing dreamily as she held her pillow close to her chest.She gazed at the picture on her mantel, all her friends with their soul mates clinging to one anther including her and Touma.Taken the other day at the beach, although Seiji and Rei were excluded from one another.She laughed at that, never really believing that they could be apart for so long.Then, she suddenly heard the door slam and voices were raised to high levels.Her eyes widened and she slowly got off her bed as she headed for the door.

"Daddy?" she asked in an almost child like voice as she walked to the end of the stairs.She sat down at the end and peered through the bars as she watched her parents throw verbal curses at one another.

"What the hell are you doing back here?!You leave all those years ago and you come back now expecting me to accept you back?!I don't think so, you get out of my house this instant!" 

"Get out of my way!I am here to get my daughter!Ami, get down here now!"

"You leave her out of this!She is just a child and she doesn't need you in her life right now!"

"Like hell she doesn't!From what I have heard from you she is turning into a little slut and is not tending to her studies!You told me she was hanging around that Touma boy and they would go out late!I am here to straighten this out and I will have a talk with that boy when I see him!"

"Shut up!!Both of you just shut the hell up!!!I am not a child anymore!I don't need to be taken care of, I can make my own decisions and I will not let you ruin my life!I don't care what you say, but I love Touma with all my heart and you will not take me away from him.He understands me, he listens to me whenever I need to talk, he is there for me and comforts me in my time of need, he puts me ahead of himself and doesn't judge me for who I am!Go ahead and argue like this, but I am not going to listen to it any more!" Ami shouted angrily as tears began to pool from her heart.She soul felt free, finally taking a heavy burden out from deep within her.Her parents just stared at her, but she pushed her way past them as she ran out into the storm.She bare feet hit the cold snow beneath her, but she didn't even seem to mind as she ran towards her destination.Her heart burned in her chest, about to stop altogether as she ran to the one thing that could ease her pain.

%*#_$*@

Touma sighed as he placed his large book on the table and looked at the fire before him.He slowly lowered his glasses onto the bridge of his nose and looked out the window into the storm.The window blew furiously and the snow pounded against the window as if wanting to get inside.His ears perked up as he heard a loud pounding on the door, wondering if it was just the wind he slowly made his way through the apartment.The pounding was growing weaker and he heard soft whimpering from outside the door.He opened it quickly and felt his heart torn in two as he saw Ami on her knees and her whole body shaking with tears.He swiftly wrapped her into his arms and closed the door behind him as he held her shaking form close to his.She was surprisingly warm after being in the storm, but she was shaking against him even now.Her each sob tore into him, making him hold her closer to make her know that he was there.

"Ami, what happened?" he asked into her ear as he slowly sat onto the couch.Ami snuggled into his lap and held onto his sweater as she felt her heart mending together once more.She felt him embrace her and tears filled her eyes once more as a sob escaped her sore throat.

"You're here." was all she said as she held onto him tighter.Touma looked down at her and slowly reached her chin as he raised her to meet his eyes.Pain reflected in them and he knew his soul was about to be taken from him as he gazed at her.

"Ami, stop being like this, tell me what's wrong." He said in a pleading tone.

"Touma…who do you want me to be?" she asked suddenly as she looked down.Touma raised her face to his once more and laid his forehead on her own.A knowing look played its way onto his face and he closed his eyes with a sigh.

"Ami…I want you to be who you want to be.I don't want you to be the elegant and witty Princess of Mercury or the strong and independent Sailor Mercury.Be who you are Ami, search inside yourself and come out of your shell.I have seen the real you before and that is one of the many things I love about you.Don't be afraid to come out…little angel." He said as he stroked her hair.Ami looked up at him and saw the sign of life glowing softly on his forehead.She reached up and traced it lightly, but suddenly felt all his emotions run into her.Love, worry, commitment…so many things and all just for her.

"Be who I am…" she whispered as he simply nodded and smiled at her.Her hand traced its way down to his heart and felt that its pace had quickened.She simply smiled at him and leaned into him as her lips met his in a searing kiss.Touma held onto her tightly, never letting go and never planning to.He slowly pulled away and looked down at her now bright blue eyes and leaned over to her ear.

"Do you know who you are yet?" he whispered into her ear as he felt her shiver.

"Maybe with a little bit more help it will come to me." She said in a sly voice as she pulled him to her and kissed him once more.The fire continued to burn into the night, never slowing once as the Warrior of Life and the Soldier of Wisdom stayed together, truly knowing who they were on the inside.

The end

Hope you all enjoyed!Another couple fic, I am on a roll!I will have anther one out soon, so stay tuned.Don't worry about my other fics, they are in progress and two new stories are in the making… *winks*


End file.
